RADE!
by SKRowling
Summary: Disclaimer: DO NOT own Victorious. Never have never will. Okay so these are my one shot entries for Rade week Hosted by ZenNoMai my home skillet... that knows his way around a skillet. LOL anyway corny jokes aside. You Rade fans enjoy. Rated M for Thursday... and Saturday... maybe even Wednesday... hell I may make it sexy as hell all week just read and find out.
1. He's all That

**A/N: Have been writing all day... here's my go at RADE only my second time around, but it was a cute rom com.**

* * *

**Monday (Keeping it simple) - Romantic Comedy "He's all that"**

* * *

Spring break has ended ant it was time for the HA seniors to come back to school for the last leg of their high school lives. Robbie rides his bike on to campus with Rex on his basket. He gathers his books and his puppet and heads into the school Just as Jade buys a cup of Jet brew coffee and heads towards her friends Tori and Cat.

"Well school is on its last leg for us." Tori said as the three walked over to her locker.

"I'm not ready!" Cat exclaimed.

"I am, I was two years ago." Jade said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, at least you have a super hot boyfriend." Tori said Just as Andre passed by her and smiled. "Later guys" She said and turns to face him.

This is when He arrives. Super Hot and Sexy, Beck walks into the HA halls. He is so cocky, something so different than he ever was. He had always been confident, but now he was too confident. Jade tilted her head and watched her boyfriend approach her and her pierced eyebrow shot up. "Hey babe, " she said coming to him to kiss him. She hadn't seen him all of spring break because he went on a trip to Europe.

"Hey!" He said holding her at arms length and turning to Tori and Andre who were just about to make out. "Any of you guys have any gum?"

Jade looked at him incredulously. "Really?"

Tori hands him a piece of gum then he leans forward and kisses Jade on the cheek. "Jade… we need to talk."

Jade could not believe his tone, "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Yeah, this…" He stated pointing a finger between he and she, "this isn't going to work."

"WHAT?" Jade screamed, and he pulled her into the janitors closet. "Wait you're breaking up with me?"

"Yes," he said.

"What the hell happened over spring break?" Jade questions once they are in the closet.

"Well, you remember I went to Europe?" Beck starts. Jade nods impatiently. "Well You remember tori saying How Trina was in Spain studying for a year… and-"

"TRINA?" She yells.

"Well yeah, she's Hot, and older, and She let's me do things to her body…"

"Hold on… You fucked her?" Jade asks narrowing her eyes.

"Well you won't I have to go where I can get some." Jade draws her hand back and slaps Beck Hard across the face. "JADE! Did you honestly think that I was going to leave for college still dating you?"

Jade looked at him incredulously, "Well-"

"Oh my god you did! That is so sweet" He said stroking her cheek, "don't worry you can still rest assured that you have a prom Date since Trina does not come to this school anymore."

"Fuck you Beck," Jade said stomping out of the closet.

Later in the day, an angry Jade walks out to the Asphalt. Tori and Cat are already sitting at their Table and she joins them. "Hey, Jade." Tori says cautiously.

"How are you doing?" Cat asked

"Don't talk to me Vega." Jade growls.

"It was Trina, not me!" Tori said just as Trina's car pulled up to the asphalt. The older Vega bounced out of her vehicle, and waved excitedly at her boyfriend. He ran over to her and they began to make out. "Ugh, gross."

"You knew about this Vega, and you didn't tell me anything." Jade scolded her friend.

"I know, I'm sorry. " Tori said

"Yeah, now you'll never be prom Queen."

"I don't want to be prom queen, " Jade stated then looked at Cat. "Why can't I be prom queen?"

"Duh… because you were half of the hottest couple, now all that is left is half, " Tori interjected.

"Who the hell does he think he is? There are hundreds of guys in this school and I could get with the hottest of them. Beck Oliver is totally replaceable."

"You're delusional!" Tori said

"I am not!" Jade protests.

"Jade, Beck is so hot, that every dude want's to be him and every girl wants to date him." Tori

"Yeah, He's you… but with a dick!" Cat agreed.

"Oh please I could pick any looser and make him the most popular dork in school." Jade looks over at Beck, "Beck is just a shell of a beautiful person. Take away those looks and that hair and you are left with no personality."

"Oh really? You wanna put your money where your mouth is?" Tori offers a challenge. Jade tilts her head intrigued.

"What are you thinking?"

"Your new Prada bag, says you can't make…" Tori looks around the Asphalt and spots Robbie. "That Dork Prom King" Jade follows her line of sight and blanches when she spots Robbie. That idiot was not going to be easy to convert, that is if he lets her anywhere near him.

"No way, not him, how about Berf… He would be better."

"Robbie…" Tori insists.

Cat Frowns, "Guys, I don't think that's such a good idea."

Jade and Tori ignores her, and the latter looks at Robbie. "Okay, " Jade said and steeled herself to go talk to him. "Hey, Rob."

Robbie kind of jumps a little. "Hey Baby, was shaking" Rex stated.

"Rex Shhhh…" Robbie hushed his puppet. Jade raises a brow.

"Hey Rex, " Jade continued, "You guys want to hang out with me tonight?"

"Uh… No… Uh I have to go." Robbie said and headed for his bike leaving Jade standing on the spot embarrassed.

"Did he just…" She shook her head and walked to her car.

#$%

As jade walks into her house that afternoon, her mind is entangled in trying to make sense of Robbie and trying to figure out what sort of effort she was going to put forth to make him do what she said. "Tori will not be getting my Prada bag…" She muttered to herself as her Mom walked into the house.

"Hey, Jade!"

Jade glanced at her mother who was looking through the mail, and she cursed herself for not having checked fist. She had been accepted to Stanford and Julliard, and Yale, and Harvard there was one more college that should be sending their response, and she just didn't want her mom to know just yet because she just didn't know how to tell her that she didn't want to go to Stanford or Yale or Harvard at all. She certainly didn't want to go to Vassor either. "Hi mom," she said tentatively.

"You still haven't received a response from any college! It's late in the year isn't it?"

"Mmm… no, I don't think so." Jade responded pouring herself a mug of coffee.

"I think I'll call Mary Alice she sits in Stanford's board of admissions, so that I can find out what's going on!" Her mom said, "You're an honor student Stanford should be considered lucky to have you in their halls."

"No… no mom, Let's just give it some time," Jade said. "Look I have to go, I have a nerd to wrangle."

Her mom quirks a brow, "A nerd?"

"Well… I asked him out, and he turned me down." Jade answers.

"So, find another nerd." Her mom said pouring herself a mug of the dark liquid as well.

"I have to have that Nerd… I just don't get it." Jade said downing the rest of her drink.

"Jade, you are a beautiful girl… so what I am about to tell you may seem a bit foreign to you, but it sounds to me that you may have to work for your Nerd."

"Work for him?"

"Yes, get to know him, what he likes." Her mom patted her shoulder and headed to her study. "Lord knows you will appreciate him more than any of the Jocks you bring home."

Jade stood there thoughtfully staring out into the distance. "Work for the nerd." She blinked and headed out of the house.

Robbie stands behind the counter at the groovy smoothie bored half out of his mind. There is an old lady in front of him that just can't decide which smoothie to get. As he waits for her to decide, Jade walks in and heads directly towards him. "Make the lady the strawberry banana with a brain boost to fix her stupidity." Jade says taking a sidelong glance at the incredulous old lady. She turns a full flirtatious smile on Robbie as he checks on the old lady."

"Would you like one of those?" He asks kindly; the old lady smiles at him and nods. He then turns to Jade. "What do you want?"

Jade tries to find words as Robbie begins to make the smoothie. "You're taking a break." Jade said folding her arms in front of her.

"No, I'm not." Robbie answered pouring the smoothie into a cup for the lady.

"Yes you are," Jade said and walked behind the counter and pulled him out of the groovy smoothie after the lady paid her bill. "Why won't you go out with me?" she asks.

"Why would you want to? You're Jade West!" Robbie said rounding on her.

"Why not? I mean…" She looks him over, "You're not bad looking… Let's do something you like to do."

"I have something to do after work." He says and walks away from her heading to the back room of the smoothie. She followed him there.

"Can I come with you?" She asks as Robbie picked Rex up.

"Sure!" Rex speaks up, "There's a seedy little theater down town, you should check him out, and he's preforming."

Jade turns to the puppet and smiles. "I'll be there, How about seven?"

"Rex!" Robbie scolds the puppet. Jade only smiles and gives Robbie a little peck on the cheek.

As she walks out of the backroom, Rex speaks up again. "What's the big deal Robbie? What have you got to loose?"

"What do you mean?" Robbie asked his best friend.

"The hottest girl in school is stalking you, aren't you the least bit curious?"Robbie sighed and shrugged.

Jade sits and watches some fucked up sociopolitical performance art piece with this naked girl coming out of a latex bubble. The performance art piece was a pretentious social commentary, she thought it was a piece of shit and the dumbest thing she ever saw until Robbie came out onto the stage, he was naked too, and began to sway with the naked girl.

At the sight of the naked eighteen-year-old boy, Jade feels her body react with an attraction she didn't know existed. She bites her lower lip and sighs watching the boy sway with the girl in an incredibly sensual dance. "Fuck me," she whispered and waited for it to end.

It was a sort of open mike night thing, but she sees that Robbie and his friend had put a lot of effort and thought to their piece. The girl and Robbie ran off of the stage and grabbed some robes. Robbie comes toward her, and sits next to her. "You know you should go up there."

She shakes her head. "No… I don't think—"

Then the girl kind of calls her out, "I hear we have a new voice among us! Jade… won't you come up?"

Jade looks at Robbie who has a smirk on his face. "Are you chicken?" He asks.

Jade looks at him, and her face changes to one of determination. She stood up there, and closed her eyes. Jade made up some dark emo piece on the spot. Robbie was impressed and couldn't help but smile at her effort.

"So, how was I?" Asks an excited Jade

"You were okay," He says, "really interesting."

"Really?" Jade asks.

He smirks. "Nah you were awful."

Jade smiles, Robbie laughs, "you were great too." Jade said and stopped to look at him. She looks him over with the clothes he wears. "And you have a pretty banging body."

He is taken aback, and glowers, "Very funny…"

"What did I say?" Jade asks.

"You know I don't want to be part of your sick little game. Just leave me out of it." Robbie says and walks away.

"Robbie what the hell?" Jade yells after him, but he keeps going.

On Saturday afternoon, Jade pulled up to Robbie's duplex. His mother was outside in the garden. "Hi, Dear… may I help you."

"Hi Mrs. Shapiro, I'm Jade." She said as she came up to her, "is Robbie in?"

Mrs. Shapiro gives her a smile, "Why sure! Robbie!"

Jade turns to the door, as Robbie cones out with Rex and a dorky smile on his face. "Coming mom!" Then he sees Jade and growls. "What are you doing here?

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to my house for a pool party." Jade asks

"No, I have things to do." Robbie said.

"Okay… so I'll cancel not a big deal, I'll just help you do whatever you're doing." Jade says.

"Or you could have lunch with us." His mother offers; Jade smiles at her.

"I'd love to… Unless you actually want to come to the party." Jade says pulling out her phone.

"I'll get my suit." He mumbles and walks into the house.

#$%

The pool party is in full swing and Jade is off with Tori and Cat. Robbie is left alone with Andre. Robbie soon becomes somewhat of a sensation. As they all begin to like him a lot. Everyone is great with him. He begins to blend in with the crowd as the party went well into the night.

Robbie and Jade danced by the pool, as Beck and Trina walk out of the house. They are both a little drunk. Jade catches a glimpse of them and moves Robbie away to protect him from Beck. But Beck sees them together and walks up to Robbie. "What is this looser doing here?" Beck spits out.

"I was invited." Robbie answered

Beck snorts and pushes Robbie "To everyone that matters here you are nothing but a waste of space." Behind them Trina begins doing some stupid dance and people start to gather around her to watch. That doesn't derail Beck; He chooses to ignore his embarrassing girlfriend. "You're not going to cry are you, Robbie?" Beck says and begins to laugh.

Robbie pushes him away and walks out of the door. Jade runs out after him and he shirks away. He never should have gone. "Robbie wait!" Jade tries to comfort him. "You can't be afraid to be with someone, not like that. You'll be lonely forever."

"How would you know? You have walls thicker than anyone I know." He retorted.

"But I'm not afraid to put myself in someone's hands, I can take the good with the bad. You just have to be strong there is no better way to live than with other people, even if sometimes you have to be a total gank."

"I just want to go home, I see you later" He begins to walk away. She waves goodbye and sighs.

"Oh brother." She mumbles and heads back into her house. The party is over.

#$%

"Robbie, is it too hard to believe that she may just like your sorry ass?" Rex asks as they walk the halls of Hollywood Arts.

"Yes," Robbie answers as he waves at some random girl that is looking at him with flirty eyes.

"She told you that you had a banging body, " Rex said, "I don't see it, but hey to each his own."

"Hey Robbie!" Tori said passing by him with Andre at her side.

"Hey." Andre said and they stopped next to him. Cat bounced in right next to them. "Congrats Robbie!" She said.

"Why?" Robbie asked.

"You made it to Prom Court." Cat said her big eyes fluttering at him.

"Who nominated me?" Robbie asks.

"I did!" Cat said with her gorgeous dimpled smile.

"CAT!" Tori says, and pulls her with her to talk.

Andre shrugged, "Congrats dude, you deserve it."

"Thanks," Robbie says as he watches Andre leave. He looks at Rex.

"Sweet." Was all the puppet says.

Andre walks to Beck as he is punches the locker above his. "Yo, Chill down dude, what's your problem?"

"TRINA, she broke up with me! That gank! No one breaks up with me!"

Andre tries to hide a snicker. "Dude… she did you dirty like you did Jade, it's Karma."

"Whatever, I'm getting Jade back."

"She's with Robbie." Andre says

"Right, and I couldn't get her back with this face? Whatever." Then he noticed a picture of Jade and Robbie dancing at the pool party. Beck screws his face up in disgust. "What the fuck?"

$%&*

"Why don't you just fuck his brains out, that ought to turn him… it will definitely get him some popularity." Tori suggests, as she gets dressed after gym.

"You're a ho just like your sister," Jade states doing the same.

"I mean if his body is as gorgeous as you say, I may want some." Tori continues.

"You wouldn't dare!" Jade says dangerously low.

"What do you care? Unless this is more than a bet." Tori says coming nose to nose, not afraid of Jade anymore.

"It is just a bet." Jade replied.

"Good then, " Tori smirks and turns away. "Later."

#$%

After Gym, Jade goes to the Black box and watches Robbie work on a set design, she wanted to work on him asking her to Prom, or she was going to have to do it herself. "These look great Rob."

He looks up from what he is doing and smiles. "Hey, thanks." He says

"Can I ask you a question?" She asks, "and if you say that I just did I will turn around and walk out of here."

Robbie laughs, "I won't… what's your question?"

"What happened to your dad?" She asks sitting next to him on the stage.

Robbie feels his eyes sting with the pain of his loss and he looks down at his lap. "He… Died… Pancreatic Cancer."

Jade watches his face contort in pain and reaches out a hand. "I'm so sorry." She whispers.

"He was a really great guy you know." Robbie says, "He worked really hard for us to be okay, and he died, his dream was never realized. You're lucky, you have your mom and she is able to give you what he wanted to give me and mom."

"It's not all of that, I mean She is always pressuring me."

"She loves you, she wants you to make those decisions for your future. She can't make them for you. I mean what are you going to do with your life after Hollywood Arts?"

Jade shakes her head. "Whatever, I just want to say that I hope you don't shut me out, I really want to get to know you."

Their eyes lock and slowly their eyes flutter shut and as they come closer Robbie mumbles, "This isn't because I am nominated for Prom King is it?" Jade stops short and has to think about that question. She isn't sure what she is doing anymore and she turns to leave the black box while Robbie's eyes are still closed. When he opens them he sees the ghost of the door shutting behind her.

The next few days, Jade avoids Robbie, and he is happy, because he doesn't know what he did wrong. Everyone thinks he is a shoe in for prom king, because Beck has been a real ass. Rob is in the Asphalt with Rex and a couple of bullies come in and grab Rex and begin to play keep away from Robbie. "Drop the damn Puppet or I'll cut you with my scissors." Jade spat at the bullies.

The bullies turn to her, and she brandishes the scissors menacingly. "Okay Cool it!" He says and hands Rex over to her. She snatches the puppet from their hands and returns it to Robbie.

"I catch you taking that guys little friend again, I'm going to do a number on your little friend. Get me?" She threatens.

The bullies gulp and head out of the Asphalt. "Thanks Jade," Robbie said

She smiles and walks away a little blush rising in her cheeks.

As she watches Jade walk out of the Asphalt, Tori approaches Robbie. "Hey, will you go to prom with me?

"I… I think I'm going to ask someone else… I'm sorry" Robbie says.

"Who? Jade?" Tori shakes her head. "But she is so into Beck. I mean did she even tell you she wanted to go with you?"

"Well… no. But the guys are usually the ones that ask."

Tori shrugs, "Whatever, Just check it out." Then she points them out.

Robbie looks to where he saw Jade go and spots her talking to Beck.

"Jade, so what color is your dress for Prom?" Beck asks

"Why do you want to know?" Jade asks.

"We're going together right?" He asks.

"Uh… No." Jade said, "I'm gonna as Robbie if he doesn't ask me soon."

"I think He's taken…" Beck says. Jade turns around and spots Robbie talking to Tori.

"Tori what are you doing?" Jade asks.

"Hey, Jade… Listen Robbie and I are going to Prom together, I want out of the bet." Both Robbie and Jade's faces go ashen. Jade is mortified and Robbie is angry.

"I'm a fucking BET?"

"Well… I…" Jade stammered.

"Aww dude!" Beck starts wrapping his arm around Jade. "You didn't think you became popular for real did you?" Beck laughs at Robbie's incredulous face "Oh you did? That's so sweet!"

"I knew it!" Robbie spits at Jade.

"No Robbie…" Jade tries as she feels her heart twist in her chest. What is that? "Oh god…" Tori looks at her miserable friend, and smirks as she walks out behind Robbie.

When Jade gets home, she finds her mother in her room looking through the college acceptance packages she has gotten. "MOM! What are you doing?"

"Jade, This… how? Where are… Have you let them know you are going?"

"I haven't chosen." Jade said dropping her bag on her bed.

"Jade the deadlines are fast approaching!"

"I know… mom can we not talk about this right now?"

"Stanford's Deadline is tomorrow."

"I KNOW." Jade screamed. "I'm not going to go to Stanford… I'm not going to Yale, Vassor, or Harvard. I'm going to Julliard."

Mrs. West just stands there and looks at her daughter. "Okay," she says after a few seconds of silence. "At least you've made up your mind." And then… "What's wrong?"

"I just… I like this boy, and he found out that I bet Tori that I could make him prom king. But that was before I really knew how great he was. So… now…"

"Now he won't talk to you." Her mother says quietly. Jade shakes her head and her mother runs her fingers through her daughters Raven and emerald locks. "Make a grand gesture Jade, So that he can see with clarity what he means to you."

Jade plops down on her bed with a sigh and thinks about what her mother just said. "Grand gesture…"

All week until prom night, Jade calls Robbie over and over again until she ended up going to Prom alone.

Robbie is not planning on going to prom. He is miserable, because he really likes Jade. He was so hurt that she was using him for some bet. Why can't she just like him? His mom comes to his room on prom night and hugs him. "Hey," she says placing a soft kiss on his temple. "I thought tonight was prom. Aren't you going to be king?"

"I doubt it… besides, I don't have a date." He answers.

"You don't? Then who is that gorgeous girl in the living room?" His mother asks. Robbie perks up and goes to the living room. Tori is standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hi," she says, "I didn't accept Andre's invitation to prom just for the chance that you might want to come with me after all."

"Robbie will be going to the prom, and he will drive you in my car." Mrs. Shapiro says.

Robbie looks at Jade's friend and sighs. "Let me go get ready.

When Jade shows up at the asphalt alone Beck spots her right away. He pulls her to the dance floor directly to where Robbie is dancing with Tori. All of them doing some sort of elaborate HA dance. When the Dance is done, Tori goes off to the bathroom. Robbie looks around the Asphalt and spots Jade staring at him. She smiles, and he can't help but return the smile. She begins to make her way to him but Beck pulls her back and begins to kiss her. Robbie sighs and turns away from the sight, missing the sucker punch that Jade hits Beck with giving him a shiner.

Tori begins to really flirt with Robbie now, as they start announcing prom king and queen. They crown Beck King, and Jade becomes queen. Tori grins at Jade hugely, "I want that bag." She mouths over at Jade.

They crown the king and queen, and when Beck turns and tries to kiss her, she pushes him away and walks off of the stage. Jade tosses the crown at Tori, and walks out of school campus.

Later that evening, Robbie got home and his mom was sitting with Jade at the kitchen table. "What are you doing here?" He asks

"I need to talk to you." Jade says, and his mom excuses herself and heads to her bedroom.

"What about?" Robbie asks. Jade tilts her head and gives him a look that says, you-know-what-I-want-to-talk-about. "Right, stupid question."

"I really like you a lot Robbie, I may not have known you well when this started… and now that I know you better, I want to know more"

"You mean that?" He asks, and she nods. "How long have you been here?"

"A while," she answers.

"You missed the prom?"

"Partly," she says, "I gave my crown to Tori."

"Yeah, I noticed that."

"What do you say we give us a chance, Robbie?" Jade asks

"No more lies?" He says.

"No more," She says, and Robbie's eyes darkened. He took her face in his hands and pulled Jade close and kissed her. It was a kiss such as she had never experienced before.

End


	2. Teen Spirit

**A/N: wow... this came out better than expected... I was trying to figure out how to bring my own brand of writing to the supernatural... I no like Vapires, or any scary stories... (That's about the only part of me that is un Jadey like... It is the Tori side of me.) I came up with something though and here it is... and it is more than 1000 words... I didn't think I could do it... but I did. So Review for me Please! Thanks!- S.K.**

* * *

**Tuesday (A little harder) – Supernatural "Teen Spirit"**

* * *

I'm dead. I know it I shouldn't have been looking at that stupid text. Stupid Tori. I guess I can't blame her I was the idiot that thought I could read a freaking text while hurtling 80 miles an hour down the freeway.

I see white. Everything is white and I am alone. "Jade…" I heard from all around me. But there's nothing there. Holy shit there is a God… should I be thinking shit? I mean I am in the presence of God… Shit… I need to stop cussing… Shit I did it again… oh fuck.

"God?" I said out loud not trusting myself to say anymore, I mean It's not like he doesn't know what I was thinking.

"Not quite." The voice said, "and you need to stop cussing so much, you are smarter than that."

"I'm in shock alright?" I answer still looking around for a source.

"Stop looking for me I'm not there, I am in heaven."

"Holy shit! am I in hell?" I gasped.

"No."

I let out a relieved breath. "So where am I?"

"Limbo, you're not dead yet… but you are not in your body. It is fine, just a little broken your heart is beating but right now your brain is dying and it is up to you to keep it from dying."

"How?" I said taking in the fact that I am about to be trapped in my body like a vegetable for the rest of my life.

"You won't be a vegetable, I promise, that is if you learn some things about the people around you. Your parents and your friends, you need to appreciate them more."

I blinked and I could see all of my friend's faces as if they were floating in my memories. "How am I supposed to learn?"

"The very next person that comes to talk to you at your bedside, your spirit must enter them and you have to learn about how they live and love through them."

"You mean I have to walk in their shoes?" I asked and I prayed that I didn't have to walk in Cat's shoes.

"Precisely, and who knows maybe you can help them too…" The voice continued, "Someone is coming now… Listen."

"That was the stupidest thing you have ever done…" The voice said, and my blood ran cold. Oh god no, I refuse. "Well I hope you do come back to us Jade."

He kissed my forehead and no matter how I resisted I felt myself being sucked out of my whiteness and into a tunnel full of dark swirling things. The next thing I knew, I was standing next to a hospital bed, looking down at myself. I was black and blue all over my face. My nose was broken, my fingers were broken, my arms and one leg. I looked like shit.

I looked down at his hands that held mine and he petted my hand and turned to walk out of the door. "I love you jade," He whispered as he walked out of the room. If I was a spirit, why is it that my heart ached? I wish I could look at his face.

As we walked out of my room, I saw the rest of my friends sitting there waiting for us… well him. Tori came up to him, of course, to hug him. "She looks so bad." He whispers in her ear.

"It's gonna be okay, I think." Tori answered, then Cat joined in.

"Group hug for Jadey," she said and Andre came to join, then finally Beck. I couldn't believe I had to walk in Robbie Shapiro's shoes.

"Alright get off of me, you're making me sick." I said, or Robbie expressed my very thought. They all looked at him with funny expressions on their faces. "I… I mean-"

"Whoa there Robbie, are you channeling Jade here?" Beck asked, looking at us with a small smirk. "That sounds like something she might say."

The rest of them smirked, "Yeah, I guess" Robbie answered.

"How weird is it going to be without Jade to yell at us now." Tori said as if I were already dead.

"Yeah, I mean the doctors think she is going to be a vegetable." Beck answered.

"Because of your stupid Text Vega," I let slip, and they all looked at Robbie in anger.

"Rob! It wasn't her fault, she didn't know Jade was driving." Andre said

"Besides, Jade could have just ignored the text." Cat added.

"I know, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," Robbie apologized, "Maybe I am channeling Jade."

I know I have to be more careful, I am here to learn not antagonize. I can keep my mouth shut. The six of us walked out to the parking lot. Beck offered to give Robbie a ride home, and I wished that I had taken over Becks body instead. At least I knew how he felt about me. Well it wasn't weird from him. I am gonna be all weird with Robbie, because I could never love him.

"Beck, why did you fall for Jade?" I asked, and Robbie seemed eager to know because he added, "I mean she was so mean and stuff, and you went out for her for a long time."

"Jade is special," he started then his expression softened. "When Jade loves you, she loves you completely, and doesn't hold anything back. You just have to know how to see how she loves you. She isn't easy to read, but once you get into her chapters, she is one of the best love stories you could ever read." Beck picked some weird metaphor and ran with it. I mean what does he know about love stories? He doesn't read anything romantic. "But every good love story has conflict. So, we always just kind of found friction and sometimes that just wears thin, and it rips at you until there is nothing left."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I said again, damn it I really need to watch myself.

"I mean she's really loving once you get to know her well. I mean she really does love all of us. She may tease and insult us, but let anyone else try to hurt us, she will put herself on the line for us." Oh… well that was a good answer.

When we got to Robbie's house, the boy tumbled inside the dark living room. He was alone. He trudged into his room and basically fell into his bed. Until he did this, I did not realize that he was so tired. I began to feel the pain in his body. When he fell asleep He saw me. "Jade?"

"Hey, Rob." I answered. He blinked and took my form in.

"You look better than the last time I saw you." He said, "but I have never dreamt you naked before." He said and I looked down at myself. I was naked.

"Cover me up Nerd." I growl at him.

"How?" He asked ogling my breast. I covered them.

"I don't know, this is your dream!" I screamed at him. He turned away, and then when he turned back to me in his embarrassment, I was wearing my pretty black rose petal dress. The one I wore during the earthquake at the rich guys house. I liked that dress. "Thanks, that's my favorite." I said.

"Yeah, mine too." He said with a small smile. "This place is different than usual too."

"So change it." I said then I frown, "Do you always dream of me? What does usual mean."

"Jade you know I love you, I've told you a million times." Robbie stated. "How could you forget, you are my girlfriend here."

"Your what?" I answered. Is this a joke?

"Who am I kidding, I just wish this wasn't a dream, and now… you're almost dying and I will never have my dream. Here is the only place I can have you be mine." He says sitting in a chair in Sikowitz class, which has all of a sudden appeared around us.

"Well then maybe we have to work on you getting a live girlfriend. Not someone who is lying in some hospital bed becoming a vegetable." I said sitting next to him.

"I can't talk to girls, besides I don't really want to. I really love you." I sighed.

"Shapiro, even if I wake up out of that stupid coma, there is no way in hell that I will ever fall for you. Hell I'd fall for Tori before I'd fall for you."

He looked at me as if I had grown a second head. "You've changed, you've never been mean before, not in here."

I sighed. "Rob, I want you to live outside of your head."

"But like you said, it is the only way I could ever have you." I looked to the front of the room and didn't say anymore as suddenly our friends materialized and Sikowitz began to teach about washing machines. "Please don't break up with me in here…" he whispered.

I looked at him and took his hand. "I won't, but promise me you will try for real tomorrow."

"Okay." He kissed my hand, but I felt nothing and for some reason I wish I could have felt his warm lips on the skin of my hand.

#$%

Monday morning and I received a bit of a shock when Robbie opened his eyes in a slit. I could feel the strain of his morning wood at my hips as he stretched out tall then reached down to take care of the obtrusion between his legs. He was long, and of good girth, and his self-inflicted orgasm radiated through me as he grunted out his release.

He reached for a tissue at his bedside and wiped himself then got up out of the bed to shower. Robbie was ripped. You would never know it unless you saw him like this. He is long and lean and his muscles rippled throughout his torso, and his legs were cut and well defined. He was beautiful.

He didn't eat breakfast, and I was craving coffee big time so once we got to school I directed his feet to the Jet brew cart. "Coffee Black, Two sugars." He said, and I was surprised because I didn't have to tell him. Once he got it, he walked into the school and stood in front of my locker which had a picture of me with a rare smile on my face and some messages reading get well soon, we miss you, and other lame messages like that. "This one is for you Jade, I love you." He mumbled and took a sip of the coffee. He winced at the taste, but he kept on drinking it as he moved next door to his locker to retrieve his books.

"Hi Robbie!" Cat said coming to our right.

"Hey Sweetie." He answered. Why did that bother me… because I have to admit, I didn't really want him calling her that it felt too intimate.

"Where's Rex?" She asked. Robbie blinked and looked at his empty hands except for the coffee.

"Huh… I guess I forgot him at home." He responded. Then he took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh…" Cat said and began to play with her hair. "Listen, can I talk to you?"

"Sure…" he said closing his locker.

"You remember when you asked me out?" Cat asked, and I felt my insides twist… or was it Robbie's insides? "I think we can try now… Jade always said I should go with you… and now.."

This bothered Robbie. "You want to ask me out now that our friend is nearly dead? Maybe she would have liked it better if you had done it when she told you instead of waiting till now. I'm sorry I am in love with someone else." He said and walked away.

Whoa Rob; way to break a heart. I wished I could see Cat's face right now, but Robbie wouldn't turn around to look, and truthfully he would have looked weak if he did. I won't put him out there like that.

The day went pretty fast, and if I weren't inside his body it would have been entertaining to watch Robbie's day. But I am inside him and I am painfully aware that this kid was in some serious pain. People were so mean to him. They ignored him. Being uncool in high school was painful, and being in love with a dead girl was just as painful. His chest hurt, and he was always on the verge of tears.

When he got home, he was alone again. There was no one home; Mom was working again. He just went straight to bed and fell asleep again. "Robbie!" I said the moment he saw me. "Dress me."

"Oh, Sorry." This time he dressed me in my black Jeans and Green shirt.

"How can you live like this?" I asked. "You are always in so much pain! You have to let me go."

"I can't. Not as long as you are alive." He said and reached for my hand. I didn't recoil I let him hold my hand.

"But I'll be a vegetable. And Cat, she wants to be there for you." I said softly.

"I know…" he said then looked away and we were in Tori's living room sitting side by side in one of her red couches. "I just need to be held."

I oblige, that's what a dream girlfriend is supposed to do right? "Rob, you have to change. Stop cowering, stop bowing down to the bullies in your life."

"How?" He said turning his face toward mine.

"Channel me…" I said getting the idea that I will be taking control of him so that he can be confident. He stared into my eyes, and we just moved closer and as our lips pressed, his pearphone rang waking him up immediately.

I touched his hand to his lip, then grabbed his ringing phone. It was dark outside already, and he hadn't turned on the lights. So Tori's name and face glowed brightly in the darkness. "Huh, she made it shine." We both said as we answered the phone. "Hi Tori."

"Hey, the gang is getting together, to make some cards and things for Jade, you wanna wanna?" Tori's chipper voice hurt my ear, but I was touched all the same.

"Why are you doing this Vega?" I asked, "She was never nice to you."

"That's not true." Tori stated, "She has done a lot for me."

"Like what, I mean your relationship always seems a little one sided."

"Jade challenges me, she makes me better and I love her for it. She makes me want to prove her wrong, and I know she tells me what she does to get a rise out of me." She pauses and swallows down some tears. "When I rise to her challenge, I always come out better than I was before. Jade is my best friend besides Andre."

"Do you know I love her?" Robbie said softly.

Tori stayed silent for a bit. "Like LOVE?"

"Yeah, I know it's wrong, but what you said… it makes me feel better."

"I hope she gets better, but you should tell her how you feel, especially now that she can't hurt you for it." Tori said and laughed a little. Both Robbie and I laughed, it was a little funny.

"Thanks for that Tori," I said, "You should tell her what you said to me too… she might like to hear it, especially now that she can't hurt you for it."

"Well… are you gonna come?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a bit." I said and made Robbie get out of his dark depressing and lonely house.

#$%

"I had a serious Crush on Jade when you and her were together, Beck." Andre stated as we all ate Chinese food and made me some cards. I stopped to look and felt Robbie's stomach turn.

"How come you never made a move?" Beck said, "I mean after we broke up."

"Because I was over her… I kind of have my eye on someone else." Andre said glancing over at Tori.

"Oh for god sake Andre!" I shouted, "Ask her out already!"

"Robbie?" Andre asked as if he wanted him to shut up. Did Robbie know about that crush first hand? I mean I just kind of guessed, but I am a people watcher.

"What? She is obviously into you too." I continued against Robbies wishes, and Tori looked at him as if she had told him something. God does no one tell me anything? No one ever confides in me… well Cat maybe.

Andre looked at Tori, "you are?"

Tori blushed a little, and relief came over both of them. "About time!" Beck said. "Jade predicted this months ago."

Tori smiled, "Something else to thank her for, and pray that she comes back."

"So you wanna go out this Saturday?" Andre asked, and Tori nodded.

"Awwww." Cat and Beck said together.

Robbie and I rolled our eyes and he went back to making the most beautiful card I have ever seen. It had glitter scissors going through a bleeding heart. On the corner he wrote gothic letter but I didn't really know what they meant. "What if I wanted to date Jade?" I asked Beck.

Beck laughed a little. "Seriously?"

"What's so funny?" Robbie asked.

"She wouldn't ever date you." He answered.

"You don't know that!" Tori said defensively, because she knew where the question was coming from. She is a good friend, that Vega.

"Yes I do," That was Cat.

"Cat you had your chance!" I retorted, "What if she lost her mind and decided I was worth her time, would you be mad?"

Beck stopped for a moment, and shrugged his shoulder, "I wouldn't be able to stand between you if she really wanted you. I would want you both to be happy. I am sorry I laughed at you man… we cool?"

Robbie smiled and nodded. "Yeah, okay."

They talked about me the whole night. Nothing horrible, they all loved me. They laughed at some of the things I did and said. I couldn't believe the amount of love that was there from all of them. I wanted desperately to get back to them, so I wanted to try to get better so that I could be better to them.

That night in Robbie's bed when he saw me I was still dressed. I smiled at him and held him to me and kissed him. At contact, it felt different. I could actually feel him on me, as if I had skin. This was not dream Robbie. This was his spirit. His spirit cried out to mine and as they came together in this kiss his spirit and mine became intertwined. He was a part of my spirit, and I was a part of his.

"Robbie, what does RADE mean?" I asked looking into his eyes and running my fingers through his curly locks.

"Robbie and Jade." He said. I smiled and kissed his full lips once more.

"When I wake up, I want you to tell me that you love me." I whisper in his ear, "because I am gonna come back just for you."

"I can't," He said.

"I promise I won't hurt you." I whispered.

"How will I know?" He asked.

"Go see me tomorrow, and kiss my fore head, I will open my eyes I promise, just… as soon as I do, tell me that you love me so I know this is real." I implore

"Okay," he said. "I promise."

I smile and hold him close; I kiss him and begin to undress him. Were in the very room in his house. The lights down low as I continue to kiss and undress him. He undresses me and aggressively takes me in his arms. He makes love to me, my spirit. "Oh Robbie." I whispered as I felt him envelope me with his love.

"This feels so real." He whispers

"It is real." I said, and with that he awakened.

He groans in frustration, because I am no longer in his Arms, the sun is shining through the curtains. We get up and get ready for school. Robbie spent his day in school in a happy daze. I waited patiently till the end, until it was time to go home. "Come see me Robbie." I whispered and he looked around.

"Jade?" He whispered the question as if he were scared.

"Come see me, tell me that you love me… remember." I said excitedly as I could tell that he could hear me.

"Okay, let's go." He said to himself and jumped in his car. He sped most of the way there, and It freaked me out, because wouldn't it be ironic, if he was rushing to come see me and got in a Car accident too?

He rushed to the intensive care unit, and told them he was my boyfriend to please let him through. I wondered what he had said the first time to get through. "Her parents are not here, and they are the only ones that can give permission for you to go in there." The nurse stated.

"Please! Do this for love! I have to tell her that I love her please!" He begged. The nurse is a romantic idiot because she bought that line.

"Alright, you have five minutes." She said.

"Ten… Please?"

"Fine, but not a minute more." She said and Robbie practically ran to my bedside.

"You look better." He said softly.

"Kiss me again," I said

He kissed my lips this time and I felt myself getting pulled out of him. My mouth twitched and I moaned a little. Robbie practically jumped off of me. "Jade?"

I opened my eyes, and I saw his blurry face in front of me and I smiled. Well as best as I could I had a tube lodged down my throat.

"I love you Jade. Like love… you. I want to be your boyfriend and I want you to fight for your life…" My hands twitched a bit as I started to gag on the crap that was in my mouth. "Also, I am gonna go call a nurse, because I have a feeling you want to pull the tubes out of your mouth."

He ran out of the room, and I began to cough hard. Everything hurt, and I wanted to be free. But I was in an almost full body cast and I couldn't move. Robbie came back into the room with the nurse and she quickly moved to pull the tubes in my mouth. "This is unbelievable!" She said as she ran out to call the doctor.

In all of the flurry of activity they forgot to tell Robbie to leave. "I love you too." I said in a barely audible whisper. And he beamed at me and kissed my now unobstructed lips.

"You're not freaked out?" He asked

"RADE forever." I whispered. He smiled and he couldn't be happier. Hell, I couldn't be happier with my nerd. Mine.

End-

* * *

**A/N: I almost had Robbie die on his way, and Jade Die at the same time... but I thought... That'ts not S.K. Style I want things happy most of the time. anyways, tomorrow is going to be a hard one to write... pray for me people. but I am so gearing up for the real sexy stuff though on Thursday and it's second part on Friday. okay and to quote my friend Zen, Make LOVE to my review button. Don't just hit it and quit it.**


	3. Boy, Interrupted

**A/N: This one sucks just a little bit... because I am just not as good at it as Zen... but tomorrow I am so sure I have him beat! I can't wait.**

* * *

**Wednesday (Something close to Zen's heart) - Madness/Insanity "Boy, Interrupted"**

* * *

I don't belong here. "I DON'T BELONG HERE!" I shouted as two dudes pulled me into the ward. Do you know how disturbing it is to be somewhere with a bunch of insane people? I'm not insane. So my best friend's a puppet? So what? I don't go around banging my head against the wall or talking to myself.

They took Rex away. What am I supposed to do in here alone? "Boy sit your skinny ass down." A big black dude with dreds said putting me in a chair in the common room.

There was a dude in the corner staring out of the window and swaying back and forth. On the other side of the room, a girl twirled around and around in a circle. Humming something to herself. I cannot believe I am here.

The double doors to the ward swung open, and in walked the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She wore black from head to toe. She was in a dress and wore torn tights, her hair was streaked with blue and the black that she apparently liked to die her hair with, was faded at the roots to a chestnut brown.

She walked in with a swagger that told me that she didn't really belong here either, that is until she leaned against the female orderly and tried to bite at her ear. "Awww… come on Tori, you know you like it." She purred at her.

"You know, maybe you should really try not to get sent back here anymore Jade." Jade was her name… Jade. The name fits her. she is so… Jaded.

Her blue eyes finally found mine and she stopped dead on her tracks. "Who's that?" She asked Tori.

Tori, who is very pretty too, looked at me. "Oh… That's Robbie… he just got here."

Jade looked around the room, "Where's Beck?"

"Jade…"

"BECK!" She screamed and hurtled herself down the hallway. The orderlies ran after her. "BECK!"

The girl at the corner flopped down in the chair next to me. "Beck was her boyfriend…" She said sweetly.

"Was?" I asked looking at her. Her big brown eyes seemed to dance in their sockets. She was so cute.

"He killed himself last night." She answered.

"Why?"

"He was sad… Jade was supposed to be with him forever. But she ran away." The girl said. We stayed silent and let those words sink in. I supposed she grew tired of the silence, "So, you're Robbie?"

I nodded, "What's your name?" I asked her.

"I'm Cat… you know like the animal."

I smiled at her but then I heard a piercing, "NOOOOOOOOO!" It was Jade's voice. "LET ME GO! I WANNA SEE HIM."

"You can't see him Jade!" Tori said getting a syringe ready. The Black dude and another dude that had been bringing me into the ward, held her down as she sedated Jade. She fell like a limp rag and they carried her in her room shutting the door behind them.

"That's not the first time, there were other boys." Cat whispered next to me as I watched. "They get addicted to her, and then she runs."

I looked at Cat, "Why are you here?"

"They are just keeping me here for safe keeping. I am the princess of Ranjipur." She said softly.

"You're what?" I asked.

"She's a pathological liar." The black dude with the dreads said. "Come on Kitty Cat, let's go get your meds."

"Aww Andre," She said following him. "I was just getting to know him."

"I know kitten."

Wow, this is insanity. I looked up as Tori left Jade's room. "Hey Tori, where's my room?" I asked.

She smiled at me, "Come on Robbie, I'll show you." I followed her down the hall that Jade was down. Across the hall from her room was an empty room. "Your stuff is in here. You're in luck your roommate just left, so you have the room to yourself. The bathroom is in there."

I looked in the bathroom. There was no shower curtain. There was nothing sharp. "Ha! Lucky, you'd be to afraid to drop the soap in this place." I heard Rex's voice, and my blood ran cold. They took Rex from me. I turned, and Tori was looking at me with concern.

I smiled at her, tried to hide the fact that Rex was taunting me from far away. She smiled back and held out her hand and a little paper cup. "It will help you relax tonight."

I nodded and took the little pills from her hand and swallowed them with the water. Soon I started to feel a ringing in my ears and a disconnect with my head and I looked at the bed. Tori helped me there and she lay me down on my bed. "Good night Robbie," she said and she left the room.

* * *

The next morning I was still groggy I woke up and headed toward the door. When I opened the door, I ran into Jade and Cat, as Jade had her cornered, and was doing some really naughty things to the princess of Ranjipur. "Jade, please stop." Cat said softly.

"I just want to pet the kitten…" Jade whispered bringing her mouth really close to Cats.

I cleared my throat, and Jade's eyes focused on me. She straightened up and walked over to me. "Robbie right?" I nodded, "You're cute, even with your nerd glasses." She said and gave me a dazzling smile. Then she walked away from both of us, and headed for the common room.

"Thank god you came out… I don't like when Jade talks to me like that."

"No one was watching?" I asked. "weird."

"Only reason she stopped is because she likes boys better."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She is a hypersexual sociopath," Cat said

"A nymphomaniac?" I asked.

"A heartless one." She stated, "Why do you think Beck killed himself?"

"I thought that was a lie." I said.

"He's dead?" I heard Jade from behind me. "He KILLED himself?"

Cat nodded, "He was sad…"

Jade came nose to nose with cat, her eyes angry, than she was deflated. She covered her face and began to cry. But as soon as she started she stopped and turned to me. "Why are you here?"

"I… I'm not crazy… I… I just don't have any friends." I said stepping backward into my room. She followed me in there and closed the door behind her. "J…Jade?" I tried to snap her out of whatever psychosis she was into.

"Why are you here?" She asked and I was backed up all the way to the wall by my bed.

"I.. D…DPD." I said, knowing that she wouldn't know what that meant. I didn't really know what that meant."

She tilted her head. "You seem present to me… You want me don't you?" she said.

"I… N No… I." I stammered, damn I wish I had Rex right now. He could talk to her.

"So, you can't control your own actions?" She knows what it is? I wonder if she can explain it to me.

"I can, It's Rex… He does things."

"So you have DID too?" She begins to laugh and backs up. "You are all fucked up."

"What is DID?"

" You have multiple personality disorder and depersonalization disorder, which I figure they took the other personality from you… what was it like a doll or something?"

"How do you know?"

"I know how to read Robbie, I'm a smart girl." She walked around to the other side of the bed. I was so relieved she kept her distance from me. "Stay away from those stupid meds, They make you dumb… you're better off with a cup of coffee."

"I heard you can't have coffee here." I said a bit less threatened.

"That's why I leave." She said, "Meet me in the staff bathroom down the hall… I'm edgy and they are about to check this room in seconds."

"Wh… what?" I asked.

"You heard me," She said and opening the door. "And if you don't come, I'll get you tonight, and you won't like that."

She left me standing there, and I didn't really know if I should. "It's a chance to bang a pretty Girl man, go for it!" I heard Rex in my ear.

I sighed, I know now that I do belong here. I am crazy I am… because I stepped out of my room and I made my way to the staff bathroom. She locked us in and undressed. She took advantage of me and used me, and it took forever and it felt so good. She is hard to please. And she uses me and she cries "It doesn't work," she cries over and over again.

There was someone knocking at the door when she finally seemed to be getting somewhere with this. I know I seem like I'm not even there. That is my disorder. My DPD, I am not here and I can last a long time. She found me, but I am not me, and I wish that I wasn't so numb.

The knocking continued but we didn't stop until she was done. We dress and she opens the door. "I like him." She told Tori, and walked out of the bathroom.

Tori looked at me and sighed shaking her head. "I'm sorry," she said

"That was the best thing that has ever happened to me." I answered and I walked out behind Jade leaving a stunned Tori behind.

* * *

**Well what did ya think?-S.K.**


	4. Friends With Benefits Part 1

**A/N: If you haven't guessed by now I have been drawing themes from movies. It is my pleasure to dissect this little gem of a comedy for a two-parter in Rade week. We got friendship and we have benefits and that! My friend Zen is how sex and friendship fits together! anyway this is a long one so without further ado...**

* * *

4.** Thursday (nervous titter…) - Sensual Romance "Friends with Benefits Part 1"**

* * *

**At the studio**

Robbie pushed the script he was reading back on to the pile on his desk and Stretched. Being a script reader was a suckish job for someone who would much rather be in front of the camera, or have his hands on the set. His phone rang and he looks at the caller id. "Shit."

**At the theater**

Jade stood waiting in front of the theater. She was annoyed, her phone pressed to her ear. Finally the other line picked up. "Hey, baby where are you? Are you still at work?" She asked keeping her annoyance at bay.

**At the studio**

"No, Not even close." Robbie said standing up from his chair suddenly and began to tidy up a bit.

**At the theater**

Jade grits her teeth in her frustration, and begins to pace. "Just so you know, the movie starts in ten minutes."

**At the studio**

"I… I know." He says and knocks over his coffee on to his pants. "Shit," he says as he looks around the room. He pokes his head out and spots his friend Sinjin walking down the hall. "Hey Sinj, give me your pants."

"What?" Sinjin asked his cheeks coloring a little.

"Come on Sinj, I'll buy you lunch tomorrow," Robbie said.

"No," Sinjin responded.

"Sinj, you know I've got the bosses ear, I can hook you up, come on!" Robbie insisted. "Give me your pants."

**At the theater**

"Babe," Jade said frustrated. "Please, try not to be late; really hate missing the beginning."

**At the Studio**

"I know. I know." Robbie said into the phone, as Sinjin took off his pants revealing that he wasn't wearing any underwear. Robbie groaned screwing his eyes shut and turned away spotting Burf down the hall. "Hey Burf! Give me your pants."

**Minutes later at the studio.**

Robbie had already changed into Burf's pants and was running out to his car. "Baby, I swear I'm almost there."

**At the theater**

Jade looked at the line of people going into the theater, and fought the rage that was bubbling up. She smiled through her next words. "How far away?"

**In his car.**

Robbie juggled the phone and the steering wheel as he drove as fast as he could to his destination. "I think I see you," He lied.

**At the theater.**

Jade perks up and looks around. "Where are you? I'm here."

**At the parking lot.**

He got out of his car at a deserted parking lot and began to rush to where he needed to be. "So am I!" He exclaimed and looked around a little turned around. "So many people. What are you wearing?" He didn't feel bad for lying he just wanted to get into the girls pants anyway.

**At the theater.**

"I'm wearing the only clothes outside of the theater, because I'm the only person outside the theater!" Jade screamed into the phone.

**Parking lot**

"I love that outfit." He stated finally coming to a sidewalk where he was supposed to meet his girl. He didn't see her, maybe she was on the other side. "You look sexy in that."

**At the theater**

"You know I love this movie!" Jade said through gritted teeth.

**On the sidewalk**

Robbie ran to catch up to his girl. "I know it means a lot to you. Which means it means a lot to me."

**At the theater**

"Well apparently it doesn't." Jade was more than annoyed, she was furious now. She gripped her phone in frustration.

**Running on the sidewalk**

"Baby, I'm looking at you right now. I can see you!" Robbie exclaimed.

**At the theater**

Jade heard her name being called, and she dropped the phone turning toward her date. "About Fucking time!" She growled

**At a Concert at the stadium**

Robbie ran up to a girl with velvety red hair and kissed her cheek. "Here's an idea," She started. "The next time, instead of being late, just shit on my face. Cause that's kind of the same as missing 'what makes you beautiful'" The girl said truly annoyed with Robbie.

"Cat, I'm sorry!" He said.

**At the theater**

The man she had been waiting for came up to her and sighed giving her a sheepish smile. "Listen, Jade…" He said running his fingers through his longish brown hair. "I just feel we should chill for a while, you know"

Jade was taken aback, "you're doing this?" she scoffed. "Beck, you said I was your soul mate!"

Beck's eyebrow's rose, "I did? When?" He asked.

"When we were at that Bed & Breakfast, having sex." She reminded him.

Beck laughed a little, "But you know, that doesn't-"

"That doesn't what?" Jade said menacingly.

"Count." He finished his sentence and Jade pulled back her arm and punched him in the nose.

**At the concert**

"I was tied up at work." Robbie apologized again. He just really needed to get some and he was hoping to actually get somewhere with this that night. "I'm sorry."

Cat turned to him and rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should care a little less about work and a little more about the girl you're dating?" Cat knew what he wanted, an she was tired of being used. She turned away and quirked her eyebrow. "'Cause the last time I checked," Cat continued cuttingly, "work doesn't reassure you that sticking a finger up your ass doesn't make you gay."

Robbie's face reddened and he came closer to her and whisper yelled. "I never said, go up! Okay? I just said, lightly around." He stopped and looked around to make sure no one was near by. "I's like a … like a little button." He stopped himself when Cat's face became more amused with each passing word. "You know what? Not your issue anymore."

**At the theater**

"So this is why you were late?" Jade asked walking away from the theater. "You were worried about how to break up with me?"

"No! no, no, I was trying to decide what to wear." Beck said running his fingers through his hair.

Jade stopped walking and looked him up and down and scoffed, "So you went with sneakers and a hoodie?" Beck shrugged. "What? Are you gonna go take the S.A.T.'s after this?"

Beck sighed, "Don't lash out, okay? You're better than that."

"Oh, I'm really not." She said and started walking again.

**At the concert**

"I just think we're heading in different directions." Cat stated looking up at the lanky guy.

"Yeah… You to the One Direction concert, and me not!" Robbie said and turned away. "Thank you for doing this before the concert by the way. Best break up EVER!"

Cat watched him go then yelled, "They are the N*Sync of our generation!" She yelled back.

**At the theater**

"Can I ask you a quick question?" Jade asked pausing at the street corner, "And just know, that I am not at all crushed by this break up, so be honest." She paused, and he nodded. "Why?"

He laughed slightly, "Is this a trick?

She shook her head. "No. Just pure anthropological research."

"Okay," Beck took a moment to think. "Well you want someone to sweep you off your feet, but you're not interest on getting swept off your feet. You seem like you got it totally together, but you are irrevocably emotionally damaged. Also you have really freaky eyes, they freak me out sometimes."

Jade grits her teeth having heard enough. "Thank you. That's enough."

**At the concert**

"It isn't you at all Robbie," Cat said.

"Of course it's me, Cat!" Robbie said turning back toward her. "You can't say that! You're breaking up with me!"

"It's not! It's me! I just don't like you anymore." Cat said. Robbie would have laughed if it didn't mean he wasn't getting any tonight. "Look, You're a great guy. Emotionally unavailable, but great."

"Swell." Robbie said turning away again

"I really want to stay friends!" Cat yelled after him.

"Screw you." He said and headed for his car. Once in it, he sighed kind of relieved he didn't have to deal with the vapid tramp anymore, "Why do relationships always start off so fun and then turn into suck-a-bag-of-dicks?" He said starting up his car once more.

**Jade's apartment**

"Jade, no! You guys looked so cute together!" Her friend Tori said at the other end of the line while Jade sat on her couch eating ice cream.

**"**Tori**, **You really have to stop buying into this bullshit Hollywood cliché of true love." Then she sighed, "but he was really hot."

"So what are you gonna do now, Jade?" Tori asked her best friend.

"I think… I'm just gonna shut myself down emotionally. Like George Clooney."

**Robbie's car**

Robbie angrily maneuvered in his car through the streets of Los Angeles, headed back to the studio for work. "I'm just gonna work and fuck. Like George Clooney." He said to himself pulling up to the studio parking lot.

He went back to the script he had been imbibed in before the whole debacle, and instantly saw the words anew. He loved this script. He was gonna get it made. Quickly he went into his email and shot off an email to his boss.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Jade as nervous as hell walking to the studio. When three days ago she received an e-mail from Robert Shapiro, she was skeptical that they really wanted to pick up her script. She thought maybe it was some sort of joke. She had never heard of Robert Shapiro before.

She walked into a little studio, and a moss headed guy looked at her and dropped all of the props he was carrying. She smiled and helped him pick some of it up. "Hi, I'm Jade West, I'm looking for Robert Shapiro?"

"In there," was all he said, and then pointed dumbly to Rob's office. She smiled at him again and headed in that direction. She peeked inside and saw a curly headed man bent over his laptop typing furiously into a blog about scriptwriting. One that she recognized well and she realized she had heard of the reader.

"Knock, knock!" She said. Robbie jumped and looked over at the vision by the door.

He looked at his watch and smiled, "You're early! Just let me update this blog and I'll take you over to the boss."

"The reader?" She said teasingly.

"Yeah, it has gotten about six million hits." He stated proudly.

Jade smiled ruefully, "I could put up a video of me mixing cake batter with my boobs. And it will get eight million hits."

_Oh lady came to play!_ Robbie thought smirking back. "That's been done." He said pushing the publish button. "Dunkin-My-Tits-Hynes dot com."

Jade's eyebrows shot up, "really?" Robbie laughed and led her Mr. Sikowitz's office.

"Good luck." He said and headed back to his office.

The pitch took a long time, but jade came out a winner with an option to make her movie. As she came out of Sikowitz's office, Robbie was gathering up his things. "I guess I'll be seeing you around Rob." She said coming up to him.

"Yeah…" he stated and picked up his stuff. "Hey, you up for hanging out tonight? I want to talk about your script."

Jade smiled, "sure." They headed out together.

They sat at dinner and talked about everything. It was an instant friendship tinged with a bit of mutual attraction that neither really wanted to explore due to recent occurrences. So they took it easy, and just talked. But soon talk turned onto relationships. "Why do women think the only way to get a man to do what they want is to manipulate them?"

Jade leaned back in her chair and shrugged, "I don't know," she started **"**History. Personal experience. Romantic comedies." Robbie laughed at the last part.

"Hey you wanna get out of here?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jade said with a smile, "I have something cool to show you." She drove this time to a remote place away from the city lights and high up. She parked her car and sighed. "Have you ever been up here?"

"No." Robbie said looking up at the sky.

"It's the only place in the city you can actually see the stars. I mean really see them."

"Wow!" Robbie said feeling a twinge of want in him. "It's very awesome."

"Yeah." Jade responded sitting on the hood of her car. He follows suit and they lean back and stare for a while. "I like to come up here to think. Just when it gets a little too much for me down there. It's like... it's like my own personal mountaintop. Best part, no cell reception."

Robbie laughed, "Aah! You bring all the guys up here?"

Jade bit her lip and turned to Robbie. "Actually, never really taken anyone up here," she murmured.

Robbie looked at her, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." Robbie said feeling incredibly special and close to this woman. He realized he could never use her and leave her.

"If you tell anyone about this, I will rip your ears off and staple them to your neck." Jade stated simply looking back up at the sky.

Robbie Laughed, "graphic!"

Jade laughed too, "I don't know, the city is full of people, and it gets to be too much, but sometimes, it also feels nice to feel like you're a part of something. LA can be a little bit lonely at times."

Robbie nodded in understanding. **"**Every place can be a bit lonely sometimes."

"Promise me you won't ever let me be lonely." Jade said, as she sat up to look at Robbie's eyes. "Be my friend."

Robbie smiled, "Yeah… Alright."

* * *

**A few days later**

Robbie waked out of his office, and spotted Jade looking over some script changes she had made and smiled heading over to her. "Hey! I was thinking of getting some lunch. Do you know a place?"

Jade quirked a brow, "Are you asking me out?" She really hoped he was.

**"**Well, I...I'm not asking you out." He said, but he really was. "I'm asking you to show me a restaurant."

"I mean, I'm the only female friend you have, you don't want to complicate that!" She said trying to save face.

Robbie's eyes widened.** "**I know! I'm not asking you out."

Jade was a little offended, but whatever, she continued to ramble on. "I mean, sure. We'd have fun, roll around. Get into some erotic humiliation fantasy-"

"Erotic fan...?" Robbie looked around the office mortified, "could you just lower the-"

"-which would blow up in our faces, end badly. And we'd never speak to each other again!" Jade finished at a lower register. She had a smirk on her face that he was yet unable to read.

"I'm not fucking asking you out! I swear to God!" Robbie said exasperated.

Jade looked at him dejectedly, a pout forming on her lips. "Okay. You don't like me like that. You don't have to be so mean about it."

Robbie's face falters, "I'm sorry. I didn't...I..."

Jade began to laugh. The look on his face was priceless she couldn't help it. "God! You're such a girl." She stops laughing and pulls him along. "Come on, it's my treat."

" Shut up! You're emotionally unavailable?" Jade said at lunch as they talked about their last break ups.

"Oh, yeah!" Robbie said putting some food in his mouth.

"Oh, my God! I'm emotionally damaged." She said with a laugh. "Why haven't I seen you at the meetings?"

Robbie laughed then shook his head. "I'm done with the relationship thing."

Jade shakes her head. "Girl, you are preaching to the congregation." She agreed.

Robbie raised a brow. "Choir."

"What?"

"Preaching to the choir. You're supposed to preach to the congregation." He corrected, "That's the expression."

Jade turned a glare on him. "Did you understand what I was saying?" She asked. He nodded. "Then don't be a dick about it."

"Sorry!" Robbie said.

"Look do you wanna get out of here?" Jade said. "We'll hang out at my house and watch movies and stuff."

Robbie shrugged; He really didn't have to be back at the studio. "Sure."

Jade and Robbie sat on her couch. She looked over at him surprised he wanted to watch some chick flick and wondered if he was watching it just because he wanted to seem like the sensitive guy. "Why do all these movies have such bad music?" she wondered aloud.

Robbie smirked and glanced over at her. "So that you know how to feel every single second."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I know how to feel I don't need anyone telling me how to feel." She started staring at the screen really not paying attention to what is going on. "I'm heart broken. Bam-bum-bam-bummm! I'm getting married to the man of my dreams. Bum-bam-bum-bam-bammm! I'm sneaking to an office. Dom-dom-boom-boom-boom- boom!

Robbie laughs hardily at Jade's interpretation, then sighs looking back at the screen. "God, I wish my life was a movie sometimes." He murmured as the credits began to roll. "You know, I'd never have to worry about my hair looking weird, or having to go to the bathroom. And then when I'm at my lowest point, some girl would chase me down the street, pour her heart out and we'd kiss. Happily ever after."

Jade snorted, "Are you for real right now?" She laughed.

"I mean, come on.. Not even having to worry that your weirdness or dedication to your work is going to affect your partner. That's awesome!" He continued.

Jade smirked "Not as awesome as this ambiguously upbeat pop song that has nothing to do with the plot! They put in at the end to try to convince you that you had a great time at this shitty movie."

Robbie laughed again. "Why don't they ever a make a movie about what happens after they kiss?" He asked with a sigh.

"They do," she deadpanned. "It's called porn." Robbie laughed hard this time.

"That's so true," He agreed. Jade couldn't help but join him. She was so comfortable with him it was a little unnerving at times.

"God, I miss sex!" She exclaimed once the laughter subsided. "Right, I mean sometimes you just need it. It's like...uh, it's like cracking your neck."

Robbie snorted. "Why does it always gotta come with complications?"

"And emotions." She agreed.

"And guilt."

"Whoa! Guilt!"

"It's women's fault." Robbie said searching for something else to watch.

Jade turned to him and narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"You heard me!" Robbie said cockily. "'Hold me.' 'Lets spend the rest of our lives together.'" He stated using a girly voice.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Oh, please! You men are no better." She started panting like men did during sex. "'Oh, yeah. Baby, come on now. Say my name." Then she screwed her face up, and grunted. "Yeah...eee...uuhh! I'm done. How was that?'"

Robbie chuckled and cocked an eyebrow. "Whom have you been with?" Jade laughed a little. Robbie continued to change the channel until he came to Tennis. They both watched for a little bit.

"Why can it not be like that?" Jade said staring at Serena Williams whoop the crap out of Sharpova at the Australian open. "It's a physical act. Like playing tennis. Two people should be able to have sex like they're playing tennis."

Robbie nodded. "Yeah! I mean, no one wants to go away for the weekend after they play tennis."

"It's just a game. You shake hands, you get on with your shit."

**"**Yeah."

**"**Yeah." They stay silent for a while just staring at the screen. "Robbie?"

"Yeah?" Robbie answered, putting some popcorn in his mouth.

"Let's play tennis."

He paused, his hand half way to his face with another hand full of popcorn. He struggled to swallow the fluffy corn already in his mouth. "What?"

**"**Let's have sex like we're playing tennis." She stated, matter of fact.

Robbie started to laugh. Was she serious? "Get the hell outta here!"

"Don't laugh! This could be great." She said turning toward him. "This could take all the weirdness out of it."

Robbie looked down at his hands, "Well, we talked about this. I don't like you like that."

**"**I don't like you like that either!" She said plowing ahead with her plan. "That's why it's perfect."

"I don't even know if I find you attractive." Robbie stated.

Jade laughed, "Yeah, that's cute."

He smirked and cocked his eyebrow again. She found that so adorable. "Mmm. I do have a thing for ganks." Then he bit his lips and looked down at himself. "Well, do you even find me attractive?"

Jade smiled softly, "It doesn't matter… as long as I get off."

"No, really…" He stated. "Before you got to know my awesome personality. Strictly physical. First time you saw me."

"Just us friends talking?" She asked.

"Yeah just two guys at the sports bar talking. Go."

"I like your lips, I thought you might be a good kisser." She said.

"I am," he simply stated the he said. "I liked your eyes. I didn't think I'd ever seen such beautiful blue eyes."

"I liked your hands."

"Your mouth."

"Butt."

"Voice."

"Chest."

"Eyes."

She paused a moment and just looked at Robbie. "You said that."

He shrugged, "I meant it." He looked at her thoughtfully, "You swear you don't want anything more other than sex?"

**"**You swear you don't want anything more from me?" She asked in return, and then reached for her scriptwriting bible. "Do you swear? No relationship. No emotions. Just sex."

"Whatever happens, we stay friends." He swore. Then they stood there kind of paralyzed. "So I guess… we should just start."

"Okay," she said putting her book down.

"All right, I'll serve." He stated.

She turned towards him with narrowed eyes. "Ah, that's really...that's enough of the tennis. Let's go to the bedroom."

Robbie froze in place. It was too real. "What's wrong with the couch? It's less emotional."

Jade quirked an eyebrow. "The bedroom has better light. And since we're just friends, I don't have to be insecure about my body." She stated walking towards her room pulling off her shirt.

"Come on!" Robbie said following suit "Okay, you're beautiful. You have nothing to be insecure about." He unbuckled his jeans and dropped trou.

**"**You see!" Jade stopped for a second and turned to face him. "That is way too emotionally supportive and you need to just lock that down!" She turned to pull down her own pants.

Robbie looked for something to pick on and shrugged. "Well, you're ass is a little bony." He stated.

She turned and smiled at him. "Much better." She finished taking off her bra and underwear as she said. "Here's the deal, my nipples are sensitive. I don't like dirty talk. And had I known this was gonna happen, I would have shaved my legs this morning."

Robbie nodded and stated, "My chin is ticklish. I sneeze sometimes after I come. And if I'd have known this was gonna happen I wouldn't have shaved my legs this morning."

She smiled and nodded, "Okie Dokie."

He smirked, "I'm rubbing off on you." She blushed a little because that ended up being an innuendo he did not intend on making. He cleared his throat. "Oh! I keep my socks on… Intimacy issues."

"Great! Cause feet gross me out… Daddy issues."

**"**Great." Robbie said coming closer to her. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"Should we stop?" She said pulling away slightly, "We could just go for a run."

"No,no!" He said, "let's do this." He began to kiss her and lay her down on the bed. He kissed her lips and then made his way down to her neck. She moaned He was a good kisser. His hands roamed her body. Tweaking her breast expertly, her sex reacted to him instantly.

He continued on his journey down her body, and Jade stiffened. "God, Robbie! I just-"

"Relax! Just a friend, goin' down on another friend." He mumbled and continued intoxicated by her scent. He wanted to taste her badly. He breathed her in. Then began to work.

Jade's eyes shot open and she came up on her elbows. She looked down at the curly hair between her thighs, "Rob! What are you tryin' to do? Dig your way to China?"

He pulled away and looked up at her, "What? I'm good at this!" He answered indignantly.

**"**Says who?" She asked incredulously.

"Every girl I've been with!"

**"**Well, they're either lying or their vagina's are made out of burlap." She lay back down, "relax! You're not a lizard."

**"**Okay, fine." Robbie stated a little hurt. He swore he knew what he was doing in there. He relaxed, and began to just try to please her. There was no point in this arrangement if she wasn't pleased with it.

Jade exhaled, "A little to the right." She mumbled beginning to enjoy what he was doing.

**"**Okay." He said willing to oblige.

"And a little bit more to the left."

**"**Roger that!"

"Shut up! Now, go down."

**"**Here we go."

**"**And more..." She said really getting into it now. He lowered his tongue. "Whoa too far!"

**"**Sorry!" He stated, and then went back to doing what she had told him.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed as she hit the beginning of an orgasm.

**"**What's wrong?" Robbie asked in shock never having experienced that reaction before.

Jade moaned, "Nothing… nothing, nothing." She trembled at that.

"Well, women start to scream, it could be misconstrued!" Robbie said with concern."

"Just keep going!" She growls. He does as he is told and she feels her insides turn out and her toes curl. _Damn, Robbie_ she thought as she took a moment to catch her breath.

When he came up to lie beside her he looked at her as though to make sure she was all right. She looked at him and pushed him onto his back and began her descent down his body. Robbie figured that he should return the favor, by telling her how he liked it, since she had done so for him. "See, most girls think you should start off soft. But if you just get in..." He couldn't finish. He didn't even get to say what he wanted. Jade knew what she was doing. "Go for it." His mind clouds over and it doesn't take long until he lets out a sneeze.

Jade pulled away and looked up at him and smiled.

* * *

**Two days later at work**

Robbie sat at his desk reading some script or another; he really didn't know what he was reading because he couldn't stop thinking about Jade. She hadn't come in to the studio, but really she didn't have to come in. There was a knock at his door and he looked up and there she was. She looked nervous. But he smiled shyly.

"Okay, so about what happened..." she started.

"It was crazy and we shouldn't have done it." He completed the sentence for her.

She nodded in agreement, "Exactly! No! No! Exactly!" She looked out of his window and shrugged. "It is so not me!"

**"**I totally agree." Robbie responded. "Lets forget it happened… I was gonna call you this morning." He lied.

Jade folded her arms n front of her not buying the lie. "But you didn't."

**"**But I didn't."

Jade sighed and flopped down on his couch. "See? It's already coming between us and I really...I just don't want it to."

"It's not going to." Robbie stated.

**"**Look, I know that I act all tough and I talk all tough, but really..."

"It's just a front to protect yourself from your own vulnerability." Robbie finished for her.

Jade rolled her eyes in annoyance. "What are you, my fucking therapist now?"

"No, I'm a friend." He said sitting next to her on the couch. "That knows that every time you curse, you blink. Like your body is rejecting the word."

She rolled her eyes again, "I do not! Fuck you!"

"Blinked." He said pointing a finger at her nose.

She smacked his hand away. "No, I didn't fucking blink."

"Blinked again!"

"Shit."

"Ah! Didn't blink! 'Shit' you're okay with." Robbie pointed out with a smirk. She smiled back at him. Whatever. "Look the whole thing… It was stupid."

"Yes."

"We're friends. Let's stay friends."

"Yes, please. I don't wanna lose this." She intoned.

"Me, neither."

* * *

**At her apartment**

They fall onto her bed a heavy make out session in progress. Their earlier resolve to stop the benefits part of their friendship failed. Their mutual attraction was way too strong. Robbie began to undress her and caught a glimpse of a tattoo on her waistline.** "**I didn't know you had a tattoo?"

"Yeah. A couple." She stated.

"Why didn't I notice that before?" He wondered.

"Because we were drunk." She answered and went back to kissing him.

**On another occasion…**

Both in the throws of passion, Jade closed her eyes and thought it didn't matter how many times they did this she would never tire of this. On a particular thrust, however, she found that she had a shooting pain from her knee to her ass and she yelled out. "Oh... my butt."

Robbie stopped and looked down at her. "What?"

"My Butt, my butt!" She screamed now.

"Really" Robbie asked excited to try something new.

Jade opened he eyes wider and shook her head. "No, you freak. My butt is cramping. Can you grab a pillow?" She said. He grabbed a pillow and placed it under her butt.

**"**So... there is no butt?" Robbie asked.

"NO."

"Just so you know, I'm not Gay." Robbie said.

"Shut up!" She moaned and moved beneath him.

**On another occasion…**

Jade sat astride him, her hips moving sensually. Robbie stared transfixed as she moved and the droplets of sweat glided down her body. The view was great, but he didn't particularly enjoy the position he was in. "So… you like this position?" He asked.

"yeah, it's alright." Jade responded.

**"**I gotta be honest, I feel a little emasculated."

Jade laughed and stopped moving for a moment, and leaned forward so her face was inches from his. **"**A naked girl is lying on top of you. And you feel emasculated?"

Robbie nodded. "Yeah, a little bit."

She pulled back away from him. "You, do know what that word means, right?"

**"**Yes! I know what it means, and I feel it."

**"**Okay." Jade said shifting her weight so that he could roll over on top of her. "Alright. You big baby!" He took his opportunity and began to move freely now. "Do you feel manly now?"

He smiled, "I do." Then he slammed into her, something that usually makes her gasp she likes it hard.

**"**Okay." She teased, "put it in." Robbie gave her a look then another hard slam. She gasped and laughed at him.

_"_That's not funny." Robbie begins to move faster and her laughter died down, and turned into pleased moans.

**At his apartnment on another occasion…**

Jade sits on his bed waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. "What's going on in there?" she asked growing impatient.

"Do you know how hard it is to pee with a hard on?" Robbie asked.

"Well that's a dumb ass question." Jade answered.

**"**It's like two lines of traffic merging into one." He stated and walked back into the bathroom. "It takes time."

Jade sighed, "whatever." And waits finally hearing the satisfying trickle of pee into the toilet. He flushes and walks back out of the bathroom. "Whoa, whoa." Jade said putting her arms out to stop him.

**"**What? Did I leak?" Robbie asked.

**"**Did you wash your hands?" Jade asked. Robbie looked at her and shrugged. She looked at him disgusted. "Oh! Come on, dude! I know we're just friends, but I'm still a lady! Now, get back in there, wash you hands. And then bring that fine ass back here."

Robbie looks at her indignantly. "You keep talking to me like that, I'm not gonna come back!"

Jade leaned back on to the headboard with a smirk. "Yeah you will" she murmured. He smirked back and ran into the bathroom and washed his hands.

**Later…**

Jade stood in front of Robbie's refrigerator naked. She grunts and slams the door shut. "At least I have food in the house. All you have at home is drinkable yogurt."

**"**I like to drink my yogurt! It's a time saver." Robbie said downing one of the little yogurt bottles.

Jade rounded on him with a smirk, "Oh!" She walked up to him seductively and placed her hand on the dark patch of hair between his legs. "Well, you think you could use that time to shave your shovel? Your whiskers are like knives."

Robbie laughed, "Now, see. If you were my girlfriend, I couldn't tell you to shut up right now."

She folded her hands in front of her. "Well… because your just my buddy, I can tell you that if you don't start shaving up here." She mumbled touching his face and the hairs of his chin, "I'm gonna stop shaving, down there." She points to her nether regions.

**At Jade's apartment on yet another occasion…**

Jade and Robby were really hot and heavy into it. The moans of pleasure filled the apartment as they neared their climax. They could have, if they really cared to listen, heard someone breaking into the apartment. She wasn't particularly quiet about it. Nor did she care that the person she came to see, seemed to be in the middle of something.

Joanne West walked into her daughter's room and watched as her daughter was slammed into by Robbie. "Oooh Jadey." She said and Jade froze. Both Jade and Robbie turned to her bedroom door.

"Mom?" Jade disengaged herself from Robbie and got up as fast as possible heading for her robe. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a mom come visit her daughter?" She asked then turned to look at Robbie. "You never told me you had a hot boyfriend."

Jade threw Robbie a towel, as he just stood there stunned. A parent had never caught him before. "He's not my boyfriend, mom." Jade stated pulling her mother out of the room.

"Oh?"

"That's right." Robbie finally found his voice when he realized that the older woman had no intention of berating him for sleeping with her baby. "We're just friends."

"Why, I love it!" Joanne said delighted. "Ooh, it's like the seventies in here. Woo! That was a better time. Just sex. A little grass, a little glue." She stopped and looked at Jade, "Of course it was all over by the time I had you, but it was fun." Jade's mother had never settled down really she didn't have jade till she was older; she was in her thirties when Jade was born. But she drifted from man to man all the time. Joanne looked Robbie over and nodded her appreciation. "So, my daughter is just your slam piece?"

Robbie panicked; she looked serious now. "Uh… No! A slam piece?"

Joanne started to laugh. "I was just kiddin'! Slam away! Have fun. I think this is great. The only thing is, it takes you off the market." She turned to her daughter with a smile. "But, what the hell! The whole reason you go to the market is to buy the produce, which you already got." She looks back at Robbie and her eyes glide all over his body and rest on his crotch.

"MOM!" Jade warns.

"Uh…" Robbie stammers, and turns back into the room picking up his clothes. "you know what? I'm… I'm gonna go."

* * *

**A few days later at the office**

Robbie sat at his desk as Sikowitz peeked in. "hey Rob, what are you up to tonight?"

Robbie looked up from the script he was reading and smile. "I'm supposed to meet up with Jamie."

"What? The screenwriter?" Sikowitz asked.

"Uh-huh. "

**"**What, you guys going out now?"

**"**No, no, no, we're just friends." Robbie answered putting the script down and stretching. "We're... messing around a little bit."

**"**What do you mean?"

**"**Sleeping together. But its just sex."

Sikowitz brows shoot up his forehead. "That never works, bro. She's a girl. Sex always means more to them even if they don't admit it."

Robbie shakes his head, "No way, Jade's different. "

Sikowitz folded his arms in front of him and looked at Robbie seriously. "Oh really? Does she have a penis where most girls have a vagina?"

**"**No penis."

"Then she's no different."

Robbie sighed. "Sikowitz, we just wanted to make sure we could be friends. Dating and relationships only make things worst."

"What about love?"

"What about it."

"Dude, that's no better than using your friend like a toilet. If you wanted to do that, just go grab a hooker on the corner."

**"**So, it's always just about sex then?" Robbie asked.

**"**No. I've been in love. I went down that rabbit hole. You know what I discovered? It's not who you wanna spend Friday night with. It's whom you wanna spend all day Saturday with. Do you know what that feels like?" Sikowitz asked.

**"**Yeah. But then it's every Saturday for the rest of your life."

Sikowitz sighed, "That's okay. You don't get it. It's no big deal. But you will." The older man said and headed back toward the door. "One day, you'll meet someone and it'll literally take you breath away. Like, you can't breath. Like, no oxygen to the lungs. Like a fish..."

**"**Yeah. I...I get it, Sikowitz." Robbie said his eyes down cast.

The older man shook his head and headed out of the door with some final words. "No, You don't."

**Same day at Jade's apartment**

Joanne and Jade sat on Jade's couch together watching a movie. Joanne reached out and ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. She wondered if Jade was happy. She seemed happy, but if she didn't define the relationship she was in soon, she knew that Jade was gonna regret what she was doing with Robbie.

"I always thought you were a true love kind of girl." Joanne said softly.

Jade met her mother's gaze, "Why would you think that?" Jade asked. "I have never been one for lovey-dovey things and you know it."

"Yeah, but underneath you always wanted that prince charming."

**"**Ah...whatever, mom! It's not like it's stopping me from anything." Jade said going back to watching the television.

"That's what I thought back in seventy eight. And every year since. I'm just...I'm flattered actually. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. It's just surprising." Joanne stated. Jade looked at her mother and was horrified that she would end up like her. Her affair had to end.

* * *

**The next day at lunch**

"Robbie, I think I want to start dating again." Jade said looking at Robbie's eyes. "I think we should stop this."

**"**Hmm." Robbie said thoughtfully. His conversation with Sikowitz, still weighing heavily on his mind. "I kinda think you're right."

Jade swallowed and looked up at him. "Am I?" Robbie nodded and they sat there silently. "So, this is the end of this?" Jade asked.

"I guess so…" He started, "But it's good." He swallowed hard.

Jade blinked and nodded looking away. "Yeah. We did it!"

Robbie nodded. "With no bullshit." He and Jade clasped hands, and ended the whole thing in a very business like manner…

(TBC)

* * *

**A/N: That was it! tell me what you think make love to my review button the same way Robbie made love to Jade in this... just over and over again! LOL**


End file.
